LIFE
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Aku sadar aku hanyalah malam, bahkan aku tak pernah pantas disebut manusia. Dengan segala penderitaan yang membuatku tampak begitu menyedihkan. Aku bertanya, apakah Tuhan memang tidak mengijinkanku untuk berbahagia? / Di mulai dari ayahku yang sering memukuliku, dan ia yang menyelamatkanku/ Fic ini sepenuhnya bukan milik saya / SasuSaku


Aku sadar aku hanyalah malam, bahkan aku tak pernah pantas disebut manusia. Dengan segala penderitaan yang membuatku tampak begitu menyedihkan. Aku bertanya, apakah Tuhan memang tidak mengijinkanku untuk berbahagia?

**.**

_**LIFE**_** © Kiyuchire**

**.**

_**Just for one life (the original one of this fanfiction)**_** © Uchiha Sara Aurellia (**_**Facebook's name**_**)**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

_**Fic**_** ini tidak sepenuhnya milik saya karena ide asli dimiliki oleh Sara-san. Dan tentu saya membuatnya dengan persetujuannya.**

**.**

**90% diksi saya ubah.**

**10% jalan cerita saya ubah.**

**0% saya mengubah kandungan inti cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Thanks**_** to Sara-san yang mengijinkan saya me-**_**remake**_** fic nya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Itadakimasu**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

28 Maret .

Hari di mana seorang gadis bertambah umurnya, dimana seharusnya ia terlihat bahagia, terlihat damai. Dengan canda tawa dan senyum terukir jelas dalam mimik wajahnya, pula orang sekitarnya. Namun, mungkin adakalanya tidak menjadi sebaik itu?

"Kau bodoh! Tak perlu kau sekolah, biaya sekolah begitu mahal, umurmu sudah 18 tahun, kerja saja sana!"

Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Dengan beberapa bekas lebam yang terpatri setia di wajah putih porselinnya.

"Kenapa diam, HAH! Tak ada yang peduli padamu lagi! Tak perlu kau hidup di dunia ini!"

Ia mulai geram. Kesabarannya sudah cukup habis. Hidup bersama laki-laki gila uang itu mungkin tidak akan menjadi buruk kalau laki-laki itu tidak suka memukulnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menjalani hidup seperti itu. Dulu, dulu sekali, ia sangat menyayangi sosok laki-laki yang sering ia sebut sebagai ayah itu. Namun, sejak ibunya meninggalkan mereka karena ayahnya jatuh bangkrut, hidupnya berubah. Dirinya selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan dan mesin pencetak uang untuk sang ayah.

"DIAM KAU LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK! CARI UANG SANA!" teriak perempuan dengan rambut _soft pink _tersebut.

_**PLAKKK!**_

Satu pukulan.

"Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung!"

Pula dengan satu makian.

Gadis itu hanya menahan sakit saat ayahnya terus memukulinya seperti orang kesetanan.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini. Saat ini, yang bisa menolongnya hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Fakta yang memang amat menyakitkan. Rasa sakit dan perih dari pukulan sang ayah tak seberapa bila dibandingkan rasa perih yang menghujam hatinya.

Entah sudah berapa banyak kebencian bertumpuk dalam hati gadis tersebut.

Ia hanya ingin berbahagia. Tersenyum tulus dengan penuh riang dalam hatinya. Namun, nasib seolah mempermainkannya.

Ia mulai bangkit, dengan sejuta perih tertahan dalam hati. Dengan perasaan dendam menyelimuti ruang-ruang hatinya. Dan entah ia mendapatkan keberanian darimana...

_**PLAKK!**_

"DASAR AYAH JAHAT YANG TAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN ANAKNYA! PANTAS MAMA MENINGGALKANMU! KAU BUKAN AYAHKU!"

...ia langsung menampar, memaki ayahnya dan berlari meninggalkan ayahnya yang terdiam.

.

Ia terus berlari, dengan perasaan sesak yang menyelimutinya. Membiarkan dirinya diterpa oleh angin malam menusuk, pula dengan angin yang timbul karena dirinya yang berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Dengan berbagai rasa sakit menusuk hatinya. Rasanya tidak adil, bagaimana seorang orangtua bisa memperlakukannya dengan amat tidak adil? Itulah pikiran Sakura Haruno, nama gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut.

Dan, ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ini akan menjadi awal dari kehidupannya...

.

.

.

Atau mungkin akhir penderitaannya?

.

"Kapan aku mati?" gumam gadis itu dengan mata yang terlihat kosong. Ia terus menatap jauh dengan _emerald-_nya. Saat ini, ia berada di sebuah gedung tua yang jarang dilewati orang lain.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya diterpa dengan berbagai pikiran negatif yang seolah memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak baik.

Kemudian, ia tersenyum pahit.

"Kenapa aku harus menanti kematian? Kenapa tidak aku buat saja kematianku?" gumamnya dengan senyum yang masih terpatri jelas. Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa tetes air mata membendungi matanya. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk membiarkan cairan bening tersebut tetap tertahan di matanya.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan. _Emerald-_nya yang dipenuhi cairan bening itu tetap setia dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Dan beberapa langkah sudah ia ciptaan.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Lantai 4 gedung konoha. Tempat sempurna untuk menjadikannya akhir dari segalanya.

Ia mulai menatap kosong ke bawah. Beberapa bulir air mata tetap setia melewati pipinya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Membiarkan angin lembut menerpa permukaan kulitnya, pula menjadi pengumpul keberaniannya.

_"Sayonara_,"

.

.

.

_**GREBBB!**_

Manik hijaunya pun terbuka.

"Ehh?" Gadis itu terkejut saat matanya memantulkan sosok seorang lelaki yang menahan lengannya.

"Kau gila ya, apa kau sudah bosan hidup, eh?" tanya lelaki berambut _emo _itu dengan nada menyindir.

Sakura pun tersenyum sarkastik membalasnya.

"Aku memang sangat bosan dengan hidup ini," balasnya mulai menatap ke bawah lagi, mengabaikan untuk menatap mata _onyx _tersebut.

"Maaf saja, aku sebetulnya tidak tertarik dengan masalahmu, Haruno Sakura. Tapi apa jadinya kalau orang-orang melihat seseorang bunuh diri dan di tempat perkara ada seorang laki-laki mantan teman SMP-nya?"

_Emerald _itu melebar penuh kejut. Ia mulai menatap laki-laki yang masih menyentuh lengannya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ah, jangan katakan kau tidak mengenalku? Kita satu SMP, _baka," _ucapnya seolah mengerti arti tatapan Sakura.

Sakura memilih bungkam tak menjawab laki-laki tersebut. Mungkin ia memang pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki ini di koridor sekolah dan tidak mengingatnya karena hanya melihat sekilas?

"Nona, kalau kau punya masalah, tidak baik melakukan jalan pintas seperti ini. Ini hanya akan merugikanmu dan keluarga—"

"HUWAAAAA!"

Belum selesai laki-laki itu mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung menangis dan memeluk laki-laki tersebut dengan erat. Ia terus menangis dengan begitu keras.

Laki-laki itu hanya melebarkan _onyx_-nya menanggapi perlakuan Sakura yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tetapi hal tersebut hanya sejenak sampai _onyx _itu melembut dan membalas pelukan Sakura dengan perlahan.

Perlahan namun pasti, sedikit perasaan hangat mulai memenuhi lorong hati mereka.

.

Mungkin, ini memang akan menjadi awal dari segalanya, eh?

.

Dan, saat itu adalah awal dari segalanya. Bertepatan saat Sakura berulang tahun ke-18, ia mendapati kejutan kecil yang membuat matanya sedikit terbuka atas arti dalam hidup.

Rasanya, Sakura tidak ingin pulang menemui sang ayah lagi. Ia sungguh membenci ayahnya tersebut sehingga lebih memilih menerima tawaran Uchiha Sasuke —laki-laki yang menolongnya tadi sekaligus kakak kelasnya ketika di SMP untuk bekerja di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Dan, itu benar-benar merupakan awal dari segalanya.

.

Beberapa tahun berlalu. Haruno Sakura tetap tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya dikarenakan sang ayah yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dan tak aman.

Beberapa kebahagian sudah diraihnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menyatakan cintanya —dimana ternyata ia sudah memerhatikan Sakura sejak SMP karena hanya dirinya yang tidak terpesona olehnya.

.

.

.

Namun, kebahagiaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama.

"Maaf tuan, nona Sakura dinyatakan terjangkit penyakit kanker otak stadium 3."

Bukankah kebahagiaan bukanlah sesuatu yang abadi? Bukankah roda terus berputar?

"A-apa!?" Sasuke hanya menatap penuh kejut terhadap diagnosa dokter. Ia merasa amat terpukul terhadap kabar tersebut. Rasanya, ada jarum yang menusuk-nusuk jantungnya.

"Ia sudah tidak mungkin ditolong lagi. Kami tidak bisa memastikan hidupnya. Yang kami tahu, hidupnya paling lama hanya bertahan satu bulan," ucap sang dokter yang duduk di depannya menopang dagu.

Sasuke hanya mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. Beberapa ketakutan kecil yang menghantuinya sejak Sakura sering pingsan tiba-tiba kini telah terjawab.

"Lakukan yang terbaik. Kumohon. Berapapun akan kubayar!" geram Sasuke dengan suara lirih.

Sang dokter hanya terdiam seraya menggeleng kepalanya kecil.

"Ada sedikit kemungkinan kecil—"

Sang dokter mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Operasi. Mengingat dampak kanker tersebut tidak begitu parah karena rambut nona tetap halus dan tak rontok. Tapi hal tersebut masih memiliki potensi kegagalan yang menyebabkan pasien meninggal ditempat."

Sasuke hanya melebarkan _onyx-_nya menerima pernyataan sang dokter. Setidaknya seserca harapan masih dapat diraih, 'kan?

"Tapi perbandingannya amat merugikan. Kemungkinan berhasil hanya 10%."

...atau justru hal tersebut membunuh harapannya dan merenggut segala kebahagiaannya? Apakah roda masih berputar?

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sapa Sakura saat melihat calon suaminya keluar dari ruang dokter.

"..." Sasuke pun hanya memilih untuk diam. Sakura yang tadi mengenggam lengan Sasuke pun mengendurkan cengkramannya. Ia menunduk seraya melepas genggamannya perlahan, namun pasti.

"Kau sudah tahu?" ucap Sakura lirih. Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura dengan intens. Ia tak percaya. Apa Sakura sebelumnya sudah mengetahui hal ini? Mengapa ia tidak memberitahunya?

"Jadi, apa kata dokter selain tentang penyakitku?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan tersenyum tulus. Sasuke langsung melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi, Sakura memang sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal?

"Ia bilang kau bisa diselamatkan dalam sebuah operasi minggu depan..." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, "...tapi kemungkinan berhasil 10%."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakan giginya. Ia tak percaya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis yang amat ia cintai saat ini. Tidak. Tidak sekarang. Kalau ya, ia ingin agar mereka pergi bersama.

Sakura yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke langsung menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang mengepal. Sontak, Sasuke langsung kembali menatap _emerald _kesukaannya yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Ayo, seminggu ini kita buat menjadi satu minggu yang sangat indah. Kita buat kenangan yang tak akan kita lupakan," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum tulus seolah mengantarkan pada sebuah perpisahan.

Lagi, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya karena tak sanggup menatap _emerald _tersebut secara intens.

"Bagaimana kau masih bisa tersenyum?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lirih yang menyiratkan betapa terluka dirinya.

"Kenapa ya? Hmm... Aku juga bingung. Yang kutahu, semenjak bertemu denganmu di atas gedung tua itu, aku seakan ingin selalu tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun agar Sasuke-kun juga dapat tersenyum padaku," jawab Sakura dengan mantapnya.

"Padahal bulan depan kita akan menikah, kenapa kau masih dapat tersenyum saat kau tau kau akan MENINGGALKANKU, HAH!? Kenapa!" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang bergetar dan tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin lemas.

Sakura sempat terkejut sejenak. Hanya sejenak hingga akhirnya ia mengukir senyum yang lebih lebar.

"Aku tersenyum karna _Kami-sama_ pasti akan mempertemukan kita di keabadian nanti. Aku pergi supaya aku dapat setia menunggumu di sana. Di keabadian," ucap Sakura tetap tersenyum.

Sakura pun melebarkan tangannya. Memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Berusaha mengirimkan kekuatan ketegaran kepada Sasuke Uchiha. Kepada Sasuke Uchiha. Laki-laki yang amat dicintainya. Kepada penyelamatnya selama ini.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa tetes air matanya telah lepas begitu saja dari manik gelapnya.

Sungguh, apa takdir telah mempermainkan cinta mereka?

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Mereka benar-benar menghabiskannya penuh secara bersama. Kemanapun mereka lalui bersama dengan bergenggaman tangan. Melupakan fakta bahwa hari penentu kematian atau hidupnya Sakura semakin dekat. Melupakan duka dan menjadikannya kenangan terindah semasa hidup mereka.

Bahkan, mereka juga mendatangi tempat ayah Sakura. Walaupun di awal Sakura merasa takut, namun ia harus mantap. Tak ada yang salah dengan memaafkan semuanya. Dan syukurlah, sang ayah memang merasa menyesal dan meminta maaf.

Bahkan, ia ikut menangis bersama saat tahu hidup Sakura sedang dipertaruhkan.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Aku heran, sejak kecil aku selalu saja ingin kematian datang dan menjemputku..." Ia pun memberi jeda, "...namun berapa kali pun aku mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri, _Kami-sama _sama sekali tak mengizinkan itu terjadi."

Saat ini, Sakura sedang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Persiapan untuk menghadapi operasinya.

"Apabila aku dapat diselamatkan, aku ingin kita selalu bersama tanpa terpisah sedikitpun. Lalu membangun keluarga kecil yang manis," ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam tak berkutik. Hatinya saat ini merasakan nyeri tak terkira.

"Namun..." Sakura menarik nafas panjang, "...apabila Tuhan tak mengijinkannya. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya dan diijinkan bersama di sana."

Sakura pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dengan _gentle, _Sasuke menghapus air mata itu. Amat lembut. Ia pun mencium kening dan bibir Sakura.

"Sakura ingatlah satu hal. Apapun yg terjadi, apapun yang kau dan aku alami. Sampai mati pun aku akan selalu mencintaimu..." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak, "...bersediakah kau menungguku di keabadian nanti, Sakura?"

Tak kuasa. Air mata Sasuke ikut lepas dari pertahanannya. Rasanya amat menyakitkan saat tahu kenyataan kau dan orang yang kau cintai lebih dari apapun harus berpisah, 'kan?

"Hai! Aku bahagia, Sasuke-ku," Ucap Sakura yang langsung duduk dan memeluk Sasuke begitu eratnya .

_"Aishiteru. Hontou ni Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."_

Dan, kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke ingat. Kalimat yang terucap sebelum akhirnya Sakura di bawa ke dalam ruangan operasi.

.

_Onyx _itu menerawang dengan amat jauh. _Onyx-_nya nampak kosong tanpa cahaya.

Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak Sakura dioperasi dan dinyatakan meninggal.

Ia menatap ke langit dan menyembunyikan _onyx-_nya dengan memejamkan mata. Membiarkan angin lepas kini membelai lembut pipi dan menghembus permukaan helai rambutnya.

Sudah 3 tahun. Dan ia tetap setia pada janjinya. Tanpa melirik seorang gadis pun.

Perusahaannya sudah sukses. Ia pikir, tanggung jawabnya sudah selesai sampai di sini. Sekarang, sudah saatnya ia menepati janjinya kepada Uchiha Sakura, istri abadinya.

Urusan perusahaan, biarlah sang kakak yang mengurusinya. Ia percaya, kakaknya dapat melakukannya lebih hebat dari dirinya.

Ia pun membuka matanya. Dan ia menatap ke bawah dari tempatnya berpijak.

Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Di sini di gedung tua ini kita bertemu."

Dan. Ia pun melompat ke bawah dengan senyuman yang masih terukir jelas di wajahnya.

_._

_Bila aku terlahir kembali. _

_Aku ingin kau dan aku dapat dipertemukan _

_dan dapat berbahagia bersama._

_Selamanya._

_._

Dan, inilah mereka. Dengan doa-doa dan janji mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Maukah Sasuke-kun berjanji satu hal?"

"Apapun untuk mu."

"Di kehidupan ini aku ingin selalu bahagia berjalan dan melewati kehidupan ku bersama-sama Sasuke- kun dan..."

"...dan selalu tersenyum menuju kehidupan yang pasti lebih baik "

Sasuke dan Sakura kecil duduk bersama di gedung tua tersebut. Dengan tangan yang masih bergandeng erat tanpa berniat untuk dilepas. Mereka tersenyum. Senyum yang amat bahagia.

Walau mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kehidupan yang lalu. Mereka percaya, mereka telah ditakdirkan bersama. Walaupun mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami itu semua, namun, hati mereka dapat merasakannya. Bahwa hati mereka tidaklah kecil.

.

Cinta kami Sejati

Janji kami suci

Dan Tuhan pun mengabulkan permohonan kami

Agar Kebahagiaan dapat datang kepada kami di kehidupan yang lebih baik

.

.

_**LIFE is completely Fin**_

**A/N:**

Senang sekali akhirnya _fic _ini terselesaikan. Sebetulnya _fic _ini udah diproses lama, sekitar 3 bulan-an lebih kurasa?

Saat itu aku sedang membuka grup _facebook_ dengan nama "Berbagi fic sasusaku". Nah, si Sara-san ini ngepost sebuah _fic_ yang bikin aku berteriak "waw!" Lalu, aku meminta izin untuk me-_remake_ beberapa yang kurang. Dan, jadilah seperti sekarang ini :D

Apa kalian menyukainya sama seperti aku menyukainya?

_**Well, Review**_? :D


End file.
